Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 9
* Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * ** Frasier Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** ** ** *** **** ** Items: * Sulphuric Acid * Translite Tube | StoryTitle2 = The Angel | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Writer2_2 = Ray Gill | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Angel has come to the small European town of Carlburg on the feared "night of the vampire" where the townspeople lock themselves up for fear of supposed vampires that stalk in the night. Finding this warning nothing more than superstition, the Angel decides to investigate when he hears a woman screaming for help. Changing into his costume, he confronts a man who is trying to kidnap a young woman. Fighting the man off, he takes the woman to the nearby inn and tells the keeper to round up the townspeople to help him storm the castle. The inn keeper, fearful of the Angel as well bars the door instead. When the Angel goes up to the castle he peers inside a window and see that the men inside are not vampires, but minions of a mad scientist who is conducting grisly experiments in an attempt to swap the mind of a human with the mind of an ape. Discovered, the Angel leaps into action and fights off the men and rescues the girl. In the altercation, the ape breaks free and gets tangled in the machinery. The Angel then dives out the window with the rescued woman as the machines explode killing everyone inside. The Angel tells the girl to return to town and tell them that their nights of terror are now over. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Hans Locations: * Carlburg | StoryTitle3 = The Masked Raider | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Anders | Inker3_1 = Al Anders | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Masked Raider stops the most recent in a string of stage coach robberies transporting gold into Lawson City. There he meets with his ally Mexican Pete who tells him he overheard a man named Shep Hanson who claimed to have found a gold mine and has kept it's location secret. Finding this suspicious, the Masked Raider decides to set a trap for the gold thieves. With the aid of the gold mine, sheriff and gold assayer, they set a trap for the thieves. Putting a lead solution into the next shipment of gold, they send it off on a stage coach without a guard. When it's robbed, the sheriff waits out in the assayer's office for the eventual arrival of Shep Hanson to cash in his ill gotten gold. When they confirm that the gold is that which was stolen from the stage coach, the sheriff attempts to arrest Shep but is knocked out. As Shep and his goons flee, the Masked Raider and Mexican Pete chase after them, and easily take them down. Beating Shep into submission he turns him over to the sheriff. Later when Shep is locked up, the Masked Raider gladly tells the crook how he was tricked into getting captured. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Unnamed sheriff Races and Species: * * Locations: * Lawson City * Assay Office | StoryTitle4 = High Steel | Writer4_1 = John H. Compton | Penciler4_1 = Robert Hughes | Inker4_1 = Robert Hughes | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Nat McCord is helping construct a bridge across a river in Rio Caqueta, Brazil. When their lunch break begins, McCord is looking forward to the end of the day as it is their payday. However, there is trouble when a pair of crooks attempt to rob the payroll shack. After the gun down the foreman, McCord rushes to the partially constructed bridge and shoots down one of the robbers with his rivet gun. This allows his colleagues to grab his gun and gun down the other would be robber saving their pay. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * O'Reilly Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Electro | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Steve Dahlman | Inker5_1 = Steve Dahlman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Continued from last issue... Jago, leader of the Dragon-Men has brought Professor Zog and Electro to the planet Ligra where he tortures the professor into using Electro to help him overthrow the Lion-People and becoming dictator of the planet. Sending one of his scouts to Princess Nara with a message demanding her surrender, she refuses. Jago then forces Zog to send Electro to help his armies battle the Lion-People. In the course of the battle Jago kidnaps Queen Nara and takes her back to his palace, and then demands to know the location of her royal jewels. When she refuses to tell and his minions fail to turn them up he threatens the queen with his giant octopus. By this time, Professor Zog has manages to escape his captors and uses Electro to turn the tide of battle, fighting off the Dragon-Men and sending them fleeing. Returning to Jago's castle the robot slays the octopus and saves Nara. When Jago and his minions attempt to escape in their rocket ship, Electro captures the ship and tosses it into a nearby lake, sending them to a watery death. With Queen Nara rescued, she thanks Zog for his aid and he asks her to return him to Earth, however he tells her that should the Lion-People ever need him, he is at their aid. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** * Antagonists: * ** ** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Planet ** Jago's castle ** Nara's castle | StoryTitle6 = Ferret: Mystery Detective | Writer6_1 = Stockbridge Winslow | Penciler6_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker6_1 = Irwin Hasen | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Ferret gets involved in the middle of a campaign of terror launched against Stacey Cleaners. During the most recent tactic, the Ferret notices that a man named Frankie is among them even though he recently went clean. While searching for clues at the plant, he looks around while the plant manager Mr. Martin gets a phone call. Martin comes in and tells the Ferret that Brown, one of the co-owners of Stacey Cleaners had been killed in a bomb blast and fears for his life. Going to the scene of the explosion, the Ferret notices Frankie in the crowd and is soon knocked out by his boss the Hook. Taken to the Hook's apartment, the Ferret is left to die by a bomb, but manages to save him self by folding up the bed into the wall. Free, he chases after the Hook and his men, throwing a rock at their car causing them to crash. After the crooks are apprehended, the Ferret nabs Mr. Martin, having figured out that Martin staged the whole string of attacks to make it look like the competition was using dirty deeds in order to murder Brown -- who was against Martin being taken on as a partner in the company. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Frankie * * Other Characters: * Stacey Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Stacey Cleaners Inc. | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker7_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Returning to his home, Ka-Zar overhears the scream of a girl and saves her from the claws of N'Jaga the leopard who he sends fleeing into the jungle. He learns that the girl is Rita Grey, the daughter of an explorer who got lost in the jungle after a ride on a raft sent her away from her fathers camp. After hearing her tale, Ka-Zar agrees to help her find her way back home. Along the way they are attacked by a tribe of evil pygmies known as the Wabis. Sending Zar to locate Trajah the elephant, Ka-Zar takes the girl up the side of a mountain where he holds off the Wabis until Trajah arrives and sends them all fleeing into the jungle. In the aftermath of the battle, Ka-Zar and Rita ride Trajah back to her fathers camp where father and daughter are reunited. Rita's father offers Ka-Zar the chance to return to their outpost with them, but he declines telling them that his place is in the jungle. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Mr. Grey * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = The Underworld | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Louis Glanzman | Inker8_1 = Louis Glanzman | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = A one page spread about creatures that live under the sea. | Appearing8 = | Notes = Continuity Notes The Human Torch Vs. the Sub-Mariner * This premiere clash between the Human Torch and the Sub-Mariner was revisited later in . Electro * This is the last golden age appearance of the Lion-People, a Lion-Person named Gur later appears years later in . Ferret * This is the last golden age appearance of the Ferret. He was shown being stabbed to death by Nazi spies while investigating a case of human smuggling in , which states that he died here. states that the Ferret assisted Namor, the Human Torch, his partner Toro, and the Angel in rescuing Philo Zog and Electro from Doctor Manyac and his Nazi allies in the Spring of 1941. If this was the original Ferret who somehow survived his murder or a successor is yet to be explained. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}